


the uncanniness of everything

by MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin



Series: The Uncanny Avengers & X-Men [1]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Aunt Peggy Carter, Gen, Godmother Peggy Carter, Mutants and The MCU at last, Pre-Ant-Man (2015), Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony and Hope being the amazing godchildren for Peggy, X-Men References, it's tiny but there, the legacy trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin/pseuds/MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin
Summary: They were brilliant children, after all, their fathers should have known better than to hide their treasures from them.or, Hope and Tony find their footing behind each of their father's legacies leading them down the same path with the same people.





	the uncanniness of everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [capnwidow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capnwidow/gifts).



> To capnwidow, who loved the headcanon of Hope and Tony being friends as just as much as I do, talking about the X-Men and the many Marvel heroes that should get their time to shine on the big screen. This story is for you! Also, thanks for the patience for my slow ass writing for this story!
> 
> Don't worry this will be part of a series! The second one will come a bit later, but it will be here. :3
> 
> Either way, enjoy this story and send a comment my way with a kudos as well!

They were seen as something to Hank Pym and Howard Stark.

A brilliant future.

An echoing past.

To Janet Van Dyne-Pym and Maria Stark, they were seen as children, innocent and care-free.

Tony Stark and Hope Pym had multiple things in common, they were smart children, heirs to empires and had the same godmother- Margaret 'Peggy' Carter. Something that would be ironically seen by Sharon years later, "Your dads, Hank and Howard, hated one-another but somehow picked the same woman to be the godmother of their heirs." Tony and Hope, later burst out howling with laughter at the irony, one that, made Peggy Carter laugh years before.

* * *

Tony first met Hope Pym at one of those adult gatherings he got bored too easily. She was tiny but he saw someone in her eyes- _him_. Hope clutched her mother's hand as Janet introduced her daughter to Tony. He smiled at her and extended his hand to her. "I'm Tony, you wanna play?"

Next thing you know, Hope was kicking Tony's butt at Monopoly. "You're a cheater at this game kid." "Prove it." and she stuck out her tongue. They were seven and sixteen but Tony Stark would always be a child in his heart as he tried to find a way to beat Hope at Monopoly.

He sent Hope birthday cards, and helped her through her mother's death and later tried to shut himself away when his parents died. It took four women to bring him back from the brink. Hope would send him smiley faces, Sharon would give him hugs because he would always say that her hugs lit the world in the Sharon Carter sunshine while Aunt Peggy and Aunt Angie made sure they were there to support Tony in any way they knew how. It would be difficult for Tony but the support around him made it less painful than it was.

There were things Howard Stark and Hank Pym kept from their children.

For Hope, it would the death of her mother.

For Tony, it would be Howard's legacy for SHIELD.

Tony pushed Peggy to tell him about it, this mysterious legacy, years after his parents' deaths, always nudging his godmother and she finally did. She held nothing back, the good and ugly about his father and what he contributed to SHIELD. Hope, on the other hand, had figured out the combination of her father's old safe, saw the Ant-Man suit. Later, when she finally cracked the other code for his lab and saw the Wasp suite, she took it and never looked back.

They were _brilliant children, after all,_ their fathers should have known better than to hide their treasures from them.

* * *

Sharon Carter became a friend and confident in their trio. The person they had on the inside of SHIELD. While Tony could have easily gotten stuff, it was simpler to use someone on the inside to get the data and Sharon was more than happy to help find old musty files on Howard Stark's time in SHIELD, the Super Soldier project and another project that aunt Peggy worked on.

_Mission X._

Mission X was a curiosity for both Tony and Hope. But it was put to the backburner for Tony, who was now an Avenger. Hope, on the other hand, had time to spare, even though Tony would call her out on it since she was now going up the ranks at Pym Inc. as CEO. Even with the job as CEO, Hope still found time to work on the Wasp suite, figuring out the flight patterns for the wings, how to use the blasters during fights and figuring out what Mission X is.

Tony was helpful, visiting her and helping her maneuver the flight with his Iron Man suit. "The Winsome Wasp, ladies and gentlemen!" Tony would crow as Hope crashed onto the dirt after another failed attempt at taking off. She got him back with a blast to his gut, knocking the air out of his lungs while hollering," The Invincible Iron Man goes down!"

Later, with coffee in hand they would try to break what Mission X is, going through files and notes that Peggy saved. "This happened in 1987, whatever happened must have been huge to bring Aunt Peggy into this," Tony said. They would have asked Aunt Peggy, herself but her mind was slipping, early signs of dementia showing. Not only that but they had limited access to the Shield database since it blew up in literal flames a few years earlier. It broke Tony and Hope's hearts to see their beloved godmother's legacy die instantly. So, the brilliant children dove deeper into the mystery until duty called for Tony.

"Time to avenge stuff?" Hope would tease. "You know it." Tony flashed her a grin before flying off to save the world.

Mission X was an enigma until it wasn't when the secret was revealed when a triumphant Hope called Tony out of the blue. "1987." Tony had to tell Hope about breathing before she continued. "Mission X, 1987. It wasn't a mission, in reality, it a cover-up that Peggy did to protect Charles Xavier. That's who the X is in the mission, Xavier!"

"How?" It was the only answer at that moment that Tony could give but Hope continued. "Sharon got ahold of Aunt Peggy's folders in her house, apparently Peggy covered who this Xavier was, the ones we got from Shield were _fake_. She and Aunt Angie went through them and found the full, _real_ files on the mission, I got the address on where Xavier lives in. I'll pick you up first thing tomorrow at eight o'clock."

She hung up, leaving Tony Stark, for the first time, speechless.

* * *

Next morning, at eight o'clock, Tony and Hope pulled up to the gates of where Charles Xavier lived in, which was _1407 Graymalkin Lane, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York, U.S.A_. It was close to home, something that surprised Tony, that where this mysterious Charles Xavier lived in, was, in fact, a school. A school that had Xavier as headmaster.

 _Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters,_ that's what was read outside the gate to the entrance of the school. On the sign was the motto on the bronze plaque below the sign of the school's name.

_Mutatis Mutandis._

"Mutatis Mutandis? Weird motto." Hope muttered as Tony pulled into the open gates and stopped at the entrance of the mansion. Tony was impressed, whoever Charles Xavier was, he did an amazing job turning this mansion into a school. They got out and walked up to the large doors to the school. Hope knocked twice, on the second knock the door opened revealing a tall man with striking red sunglasses. Even with his eyes blocked by the shades, Tony felt the guy was scanning him as if he was an enemy about to attack. 

"Hi." Hope broke the silence. "I'm Hope van Dyne and this is Tony Stark, we're here to talk with Charles Xavier?" 

Red Shades stayed silent while looking at them. It was as if he was talking to himself before speaking out loud to them. "Yeah, come on in." He introduced himself as Scott Summers, one of the teachers here at the 'Institute' as he called it. Hope and Tony followed Scott up the stairs to where the 'professor' as Scott referred to Xavier as, to his office. They got to the door, Scott opened it. 

Sitting behind the desk was a bald man, old, aging with age wearing a button down white shirt with a navy blue suit jacket. Charles Xavier had kind eyes as he looked at Hope and Tony, welcoming them inside. "It's alright Scott, go. I'm more than happy to entertain our guests, besides I believe your PE class is waiting?" Scott nodded and said goodbye. As the door closed Charles beckoned tony and Hope to sit. They did. 

He moved, maneuvering his wheelchair from behind the desk out in the open. Tony noticed, that with the shirt and blue jacket, the headmaster of the school also matched his outfit with dark slacks, along with an old pocket watch in the pocket of the jacket. Charles Xavier was a man who lived through many things. Seen and heard so many thoughts, could never forget his telepathy allowed it. He could hear the questions forming in Hope and Tony's mind, rapidly. 

 **Too many questions?** It made both Hope and Tony jump out of their skins. They looked wildly around as if the voice they heard talk in each of their heads would appear from thin air. Instead, Charles smiled. 

"I'm sorry for startling you." Tony's eyes widened. "Y-you did that?" He stuttered. Charles nodded. 

"That's why aunt Peggy covered up the mission, to help you!" Hope said. Now it was Charles Xavier's turn to be surprised. "You know about that?" Hope bit her lip. "Sort of, most of the information was blacked-out, even the files she had in her home. But, it was because of your powers, wasn't it?"

Charles shook his head. He explained to them how Peggy Carter  "She saved the school, saved the lives of my students, practically. If it wasn't for Peggy Carter, my school, my students, any mutant would have perished." He motioned to the room. "It's because of your aunt that this school is still hidden, it is still a haven for mutants and I will forever be grateful to her." 

Tony held back tears because of course, aunt Peggy would be a superhero. She was and always will be in his eyes, especially now, saving a school for children who were born with amazing powers. A safe corner for these children to control and live a relatively normal life without being pursued as a danger. 

"But, how did she keep this all quiet for years? Keep the knowledge of  _mutants_ under the radar?" Tony asked him. "Oh, no. Shield knew the whole world knows about strange powers but they don't know about my school. In the eyes, my school is just that  _a school._ " 

They chatted for awhile, with Tony and Hope swore to secrecy. But they did manage to get Charles to agree to a scholarship for the school, in Peggy's name. "I think she'd be honored and I would be happy to fund it." Tony nodded in agreement with Hope's words. Charles relented with a smile. The professor handed them each a card, on it was the name of the school with his number and the number of the school. "In case you need my help, call."

As they walked out the door, Tony stopped an turned to face the headmaster of the school. 

"Your school motto, Mutatis Mutandis. What does it translate to?"

Charles smiled as if it should have been clear from the beginning for Tony when he stepped foot on the campus. 

" _Changing only those things which need to be changed"_

* * *

 

Hope and Tony never told anyone about this. They kept their promise to Charles just like Peggy did all those years ago but secrets would eventually spill as the foundation of the Avengers started to crack. 

They would crack, even as Tony tried to save his team. But, for now, Hope and Tony kept the secret locked away, just like their fathers hid each one of their secrets from them years ago. 

After all,  _Howard Stark and Hank Pym should have known better._


End file.
